The Quest for the Heart of Sincerity
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: Matt has finally told Mimi that he loves her, and she loves him too! The unbelievable happens, Devimon wants Mimi as his queen when he controls the Digiworld! MIMATO! Will the Digidestine of Sincerity pick the one she loves?
1. One Big Sacrifice

Hope you like it!

I forgot to mention that I love Digimon stories, especially those that include Mimi and Matt as a couple!

Enjoy chapter 1!

* * *

Chapter 1: One Big Sacrifice

_With the Digimon Gang in the Digiworld_

"Why can't I just tell my feelings to Matt?" thought Mimi as she sat on a rock while staring at a waterfall

"Hey Mimi, why are you all alone?" asked TK

"Oh, I am just thinking" said Mimi quietly

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned TK

"Yeah, I am" answered Mimi

"Alright, if you need me just ask!" said TK

"Of course I will!" said Mimi happily

"See ya!" said TK and then left

"Sweet kid, always thinking of others. I wonder if I could tell him my feelings towards Matt. No, I can't, Matt is his big brother, he's bound to tell him!" thought Mimi as she got up and went behind a tree and changed into her bikini

"Guys, I am going swimming!" said Mimi as she stepped into the lake

"Okay…Mimi, you brought a bikini???!!!" asked Sora

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" asked Mimi innocently

"Apparently me" murmured Sora to herself

"Why can't I just tell Mimi that I like her?" thought Matt to himself as he stared out into the lake, gazing at Mimi who was swimming ever so gracefully

"Matt, staring at your secret crush?" asked Tai teasingly

"NO!" yelled Matt as he tripped over a pebble and fell into the lake

"Matt, are you alright?" asked Mimi as she swam to her secret crush and helped him out

"Huh? Oh, yeah I am fine" said Matt who was blushing HARD and then got out of the lake

"Alright, bye!" said Mimi as she dived back into the lake and continued swimming

"Well, that was embarrassing" said Tai as he walked pass by the lake

"Shut up!" said Matt and then pushed Tai into the lake

"WHOA!!!!!!" yelled Tai as he got soaked

"Ugh!" said Mimi as she got out of the lake dragging Tai

"Sorry Mimi" said Tai

"It's alright" said Mimi

"OH MY GOD!" said all the boys as they stared at Mimi

"What?" asked Mimi

"Nothing" said all of the boys and then they all blushed bright red and turned around

"Yeah, well they think you look good" said Sora laughing

"Huh? Oh!" said Mimi as she blushed at her fail to notice that she was wearing a bikini and then covered herself with her towel

"Sorry Mimi!" said all the guys and then they went back to what they were doing

"Uh huh" said Mimi quietly and then went to sit down on a tree bark and then she stared at the beautiful reflection of the sun that made the whole lake glisten

"I wonder what's wrong with her, it is unusual that she is so quiet like this" thought Joe as he stared at Mimi who was his secret crush

"Mimi, what's wrong, you're not usually this quiet" said a worried Matt

"Huh? Oh nothing is wrong, I am just thinking!" said a blushing Mimi

"Oh, well come to me if you need me" said Matt whose cheeks were bright pink

"Matt! I didn't know that you brought blush and used it!" shouted Tai

"SHUT UP!" said Matt who was blushing hard now

"Oh, you brought many shades, I see!" said a laughing Tai

"Oh be quiet" said Matt and then shoved Tai into the lake"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HELP ME, I CAN'T SWIM VERY GOOD!!!!!" yelled Tai who was now in the middle of the lake

"Hold on Tai!" shouted Mimi and then jumped into the lake to save Tai

"Nice move Romeo" said Izzy

"Be quiet, want me to throw you into the lake?" asked Matt angrily

"Fine" muttered Izzy

"Tai are you alright?" asked a worried Mimi while she pulled him back to the surface

"Huh? Yeah!" said Tai who was blushing

"Look who brought the blush now!" said Matt who was now standing over Tai

"Oh shut up Matt!" said Tai and then grabbed Matt's feet, got up, and pushed him into the lake

"Not again!" exclaimed Mimi and then dived into the lake to save Matt

"Can we join the swimming?" asked Kari

"Sure, how about you guys?" asked Mimi pointing to the rest of them

"Well, I can join!" said Izzy who removed his backpack and then jumped into the lake

"Awesome!" shouted Kari and then jumped in

"Hey! Kari, wait for me, it might not be safe!" yelled Tai and then dived back into the lake

"Wait up guys!" yelled Sora who then jumped in

"This will be fun!" said T.K who jumped into the lake

"Since you're already there, I might as well join!" said Joe who did a cannonball into the lake

"See Tai, when you pushed Matt into the lake, we all got the benefit of having some fun for once!" said Mimi

"By the way, why did you start pushing each other into the lake?" asked Mimi

"Oh, no reason" said Matt

"Actually, Matt pushed me into the lake because I told him that he was staring at you and that you were his secret cru-…" said Tai but he could not finish because Matt had already covered his mouth

"Wait, what did he say?" asked Mimi

"He said nothing" said Matt who was now crimson red from embarrassment

"Okay" said Mimi who was now swimming away

Matt waited until Mimi was far enough not to hear them talking.

"Are you INSANE?!" yelled Matt in a whisper

"That's what they call me!" said Tai laughing

"Did you know that Mimi was this close to knowing how I feel about her?" asked Matt and he positioned his pointer finger and his thumb to be a centimeter apart

"Yeah, and that's what I was aiming for!" said Tai

"You are psycho" said Matt and then swam away

"Oh, forget you!" yelled Tai

"What is up with them?" asked Mimi looking at Matt and Tai

"They are just discussing the fact that Matt likes you" said Sora

"Yeah right!" said Mimi laughing

"Seriously, don't you ever notice Matt looking at you?" asked Sora

"No I don't" said Mimi

"Then you are blind!" said Sora laughing

"That was rude!" laughed Mimi and then splashed Sora with water

"Oh no you didn't!" laughed Sora

"Oh I think I did!" said Mimi who splashed water into Sora's open mouth

"Mimi that was….hilarious!" said Tai who was joining them and was wide mouth laughing

"Oh yeah?" asked Sora as she splashed water into Tai's open mouth

"Awesome Sora!" said a laughing Mimi

"That was just plain mean" said Tai as he splashed water into Mimi's mouth

"TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi as she chased Tai around the lake

"SORRY MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tai as he raced back to the surface

"YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi as she pushed him out of the water picked him up and tied him up on the highest branch of a tree by his underwear

"She wasn't joking when she said that he would pay" said Sora

"Who knew that she was that strong?" asked an amazed Joe

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!" yelled Tai trying to get down from the tree

"Why should we help you, after what you have done to me, you're lucky that I didn't try to drown you, because I could always get you down from there and throw you back into the lake!" said Mimi

"Please Mimi?" asked Tai with a puppy dog face

"All in favor of leaving Tai up there for a day raise your hand!" said Mimi raising her hand and smile when she saw everyone's, except Tai's hands up

"All in favor of helping Super boy up there raise your hand" said Mimi pointing up to Tai and she laughed when only Tai raised his hand

"You people are cruel!" yelled Tai from all the way up there

"We know we are, you psycho!" yelled Matt who was now on the ground laughing

The Digimon gang couldn't contain their laughter anymore and fell to the ground laughing

Mimi tripped over Matt and landed right next to him and she was still laughing

"How could you laugh like that when your dearest and best friend is up here hanging from a branch from his underwear in a life threatening situation?" asked Tai but then froze when he heard an evil voice

"Why hello Digidestines" said Devimon pointing an attack directly at Matt

"What are you doing?" asked Mimi nervously for her crush

"Isn't it obvious, I am going to attack your precious crush!" said Devimon

"But, why?" asked Mimi sincerely and Matt's eyes widened at this

"Sincerity, you have always had a kind heart, and I want that heart and the person who owns the heart to be my queen, and to do that, I have to first eliminate the person that you love to join the powers of evil and good as the rulers of the Digiworld!" said Devimon as he sent a dark energy ball aimed at Matt

"I have to do something, he's going to kill Matt!" thought Mimi as she jumped in front of Matt and took the hit for him

"Mimi!" exclaimed both Devimon and Matt

"Why did you do that for a pathetic boy?" asked Devimon in a harsh tone

"Because I love him" said Mimi quietly and then she fainted

"SHE...WHAT?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt as he caught her and brought her to the tent

"Well, I will be back to collect my queen" said Devimon and then he vanished into a cloud of darkness

"MIMI!!!!!!!!" yelled everyone and rushed to her side, well except Tai because he was still stuck on the tree

"Get me down from here, I want to check on Mimi!" said Tai

"Someone get him down from there!" said T.K

"Fine!" said Sora and climbed up to get him, but she removed his underwear from the branch and left him fall from ten feet above

"That hurt Sora!" said Tai rubbing his butt on which he fell on

"I know it did!" said Sora smiling

"Now come on, let's go check on Mimi!" said Sora

"MIMI!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tai as he rushed to her side with Sora following him

"Can you please just all go away for a while, I have to talk to Mimi" said Matt with tears in his eyes

"Sure Matt, take your time" said Joe who was on the verge of crying

"Thanks" said Matt and cried hard when they left

"Why did you have to do that?" asked Matt

"I am here you know" said Mimi with her eyes just opening

"MIMI!" yelled Matt in a whisper and he wrapped his arms around her

"Why did you sacrifice your life for me?" asked Matt

"I did it because I love you……" said Mimi quietly

"What?" asked a bewildered Matt

"Well, you see, Devimon was telling the truth back there, and I really do have a crush on you, and I do truly love you, and even though you might not have the same exact feelings towards me, I will always be here if you need someone to love you" said Mimi and was shocked when Matt lifted her chin to look at his face, and could feel a blush forming on her cheeks

"I love you too much to even let you sacrifice your life for me" said Matt and kissed her on the lips

"I love you too, but I suggest we get back to the others before they get too worried" said Mimi

"Especially Joe, he was SO close to crying when he saw you get hit" said Matt

"Come on!" said Mimi as she got up and pulled Matt with her out the tent

"MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled everybody as they saw that Mimi was alright

"Mimi, I am so glad that you are alright!" said T.K as he hugged the crush of his older brother

"Stay away little brother, she is mine!" said Matt as he smiled and wrapped his arm protectively around Mimi's waist

"So I am guessing you told her how you felt?" asked Tai

"Take a wild guess Tai, or I could just hang you up on that tree again!" said Mimi

"Sorry, I just didn't realize that you would ever like this weirdo!" said Tai

"Shut up Tai" said Matt as he walked over to Tai and pushed him into the lake

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tai as he was close to encountering the water, but then felt an arm grab him and save him from reaching the lake

"Now, don't be that mean, I don't want to have to dive into the lake to save this jerk again" said Mimi

"Yes Mimi" said Matt as he kissed her forehead

"That is so sweet!" said Sora

"Put a sock in it Sora" said Tai who was obviously annoyed

"Now I never have to wonder why you don't ever have a date or girlfriend!" laughed Sora

"That was just plain mean" said Tai frowning

"God Tai, don't be such a drama queen" laughed Joe

The whole group started laughing, failing to notice an evil pair of eyes watching them and their beloved friend, Mimi

"You will soon be mine Mimi, crest of Sincerity" said Devimon

* * *

Well, that was longer than the stories that I usually write!I hope you liked it! 

MIMATO RULES!!!!!!!!

TaTa for now!

PrincessSerenity2630

See you again later


	2. Trying to Protect Mimi

I hope you like this one!

This is dedicated to all you Mimato fans out there!

Here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Trying to Protect Mimi

_With the Digimon Gang_

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DEVIMON!!!!!!!! HOW DID YOU GET HERE????????????!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt getting ready to digivolve Garurumon

"Don't worry your fancy pants off Matt, I came here for only Mimi, I mean why would I want to come for you?" asked Devimon

"Because so you will tell him that Mimi is yours" said Tai

"TAI!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" yelled everyone and they all smacked him on the head

"OWWW!!!!!" yelled Tai

"Tai is right, Mimi is mine, and she will be my queen!" said Devimon

"Nice going Tai!" said Mimi and hid behind Matt for protection

"What did I do?" asked Tai innocently

"Well let's see, you just basically told Devimon that Mimi was his!" said Joe

"Mimi, such a sincere heart, why do you hide from the one who loves you?" asked Devimon

"She is hiding from you, I love her, and I am not going to give her up!" yelled Matt who was just filled with rage and anger

"Matt calm down, I think that I need to discuss this with Devimon alone" said Mimi quietly and she was blushing

"WHAT??????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt who was now COMPLETELY shocked with Mimi's request

"I need to solve a problem with him" said Mimi walking towards Devimon

"Are you sure that this is safe?" asked a worried Matt

"I sure hope so, besides, if it isn't safe, you'll be there to protect me right?" winked Mimi

"You can count on me" said Matt laughed and then smiled

"Come on Mimi, let's discuss our marriage!" said Devimon

"WHAT??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt, it was PRETTY obvious that he would just kill Devimon for saying that

"Duh, for her to be my queen, we have to get married" said Devimon

"Who said that she was going to be your queen??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt

"Well she is, aren't you?' asked Devimon

"I don't know" said Mimi who was scared

"WHAT??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt at the top of his lungs

"He might destroy you guys, and I will not be able to live with myself if I let you all die, especially you Matt, so I have to at least try to discuss with him" said Mimi

"She is right, I want her as my bride because I love her, her beauty, her brains, her sweetness, her personality, and the great power that she possesses" said Devimon

"What power?" asked a worried Joe

"What power do I possess?" asked a surprised Mimi

"My sweet blossom, you possess the power of controlling all the worlds" said Devimon smiling

"SAY WHAT???????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled everybody

"First, she is not _your_ sweet blossom, and second, she has the power of controlling all the worlds?" asked Matt

"No to the first, and yes to the second, she is the actual ruler of the whole universe" said Devimon

"I have the power to rule every single planet?" asked a bewildered Mimi

"Yes my sweet and we will be the most powerful couple in the universe!" said Devimon grabbing Mimi's wrist and dragging her off

"MATT!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!" yelled a very scared Mimi, and all of a sudden, a bright light came from her crest and a golden light came, and another crest came, and a picture of a crown appeared on that crest

"MIMI!!!!!!!" yelled Matt as he ran as fast as he could and boy could he run fast, to Mimi and kicked Devimon to let go of Mimi

"OWW!!!!!!!" yelled Devimon falling down to his knees

"Matt!" exclaimed Mimi as she ran to Matt

"Are you alright, did he hurt you?" asked Matt who pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly on the lips

"I am fine, but I don't know what crest this is!" said Mimi pointing to her new crest

"You have the crest of both sincerity and royalty" said Devimon getting up

Matt stood protectively in front of Mimi and so did the others

"Get out of my way, and let me get to my Princess!" yelled Devimon pushing each Digidestine aside

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt so loud that even Mimi was scared

"Why should I? She is the only thing ever made that I love! It is that hard for me to love anything!" yelled Devimon

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SHE IS THE ONE THAT I LOVE AND I WANT TO BE WITH HER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! SHE IS THE MOST PERFECT GIRL FOR ME AND I WILL NEVER LET HER GO!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt DAMN LOUD and Mimi just stood there with wide eyes

"God, did I just yell that out loud?" asked Matt breathing heavily

"Yeah" said everybody with wide eyes

"Oh God" said Matt blushing harder than ever

"Matt?" asked Mimi

"Yeah?" asked Matt nervously

"I love you too!" said Mimi and then kissed him with a kiss that expressed all her feelings for him

"That is super sweet!" said Sora with a HUGE grin on her face

"I am sorry to ruin the sweet moments, but I have to get my bride, so say goodbye to your Prince Charming, and come to your future husband!" shouted Devimon and grabbed Mimi's waist

"Stay away from her!" yelled T.K

"Guys, go, I will be fine, I CAN HANDLE IT!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi as her Royalty crest glowed and she rose up into the air, and the light produced a VERY powerful attack and threw it at Devimon, then Devimon became unconscious and disappeared, and Mimi fainted as she dropped from the air

"MIMI!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt as he caught her

"Mimi, wake up! Mimi? STAY ALIVE!!!! WE NEED YOU!!! I NEED YOU!!!!!!!!!! MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Matt who was crying REAL HARD with an unconscious Mimi on his lap as he sat down on a tree bark

"IS SHE ALRIGHT???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sora from fifteen feet away running to their side

"No (sobs) she (sobs) is (sobs) not, (sobs) she (sobs) is (sobs) breathing (sobs) very (sobs) slowly (hard tears)" cried Matt

"Mr. Tough Guy is actually crying? Something must be wrong!" exclaimed Tai running (very fast) towards them

"MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled everyone else and started running towards them

"Can I please be alone with her?" pleaded Matt with teary eyes

"Sure Matt, take good care of her" said Izzy as they left

"I will" said Matt still staring at Mimi

"Mimi, I need you, please don't go, stay with me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you can't just leave me like this!" cried Matt and sobbed even more

"Matt..." said Mimi in a very weak voice

"MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt and hugged her so hard and hung on to her for dear life

"Matt, I have to protect you and everyone else, so please let me go and let me do what I have to do" said Mimi

"NO!!!!!! WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO YOU? I WILL NOT BE THERE TO PROTECT YOU! YOU MIGHT DIE AND I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO LIVE IF YOU ARE GONE!!!!!!!" yelled Matt

Mimi chuckled

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Matt

"You are so protective of me aren't you?" laughed Mimi

"Of course, can't a boyfriend protect his girlfriend?" asked Matt

"Well, who said that I was your girlfriend?" asked Mimi and Matt froze and she burst into laughter

"Matt, I am just joking, I am your girlfriend of course!" laughed Mimi

"That was not nice!" laughed Matt

"I know it was not!" laughed Mimi and she stood up and started running away and laughing

"Hey come back here!" laughed Matt and started chasing her

"I am guessing Mimi's better!" said Kari as she watched Matt chase Mimi

"You got that right" said Sora

"Aha! I finally caught you Princess Pink!" said Matt laughing carrying Mimi and spinning her

"That's Queen Pink to you mister!" said Mimi laughing

"They are so cute together don't you think Joe?!" asked Sora pointing to Matt and Mimi laughing

"Yeah, sure, whatever" said Joe gloomily, jealous of Matt getting his crush

"What's wrong, are you jealous?" asked Sora laughing

"NO!!!!!" yelled Joe blushing real hard

"Oh I see, you have a crush on Mimi, don't you?" asked Sora

"Actually, I confess, yes I do" confessed Joe

"Why don't you tell her?" asked Sora

"You've got to be kidding me, Matt is her boyfriend, he would kill me if I would tell Mimi that I like her, he loves her more than anything in the world, maybe even more than T.K!" said Joe

"Just tell her Joe" said Sora

"Okay" said Joe walking over to Mimi

"Hey Mimi, can I talk to you alone?" asked Joe

"Uh, sure Joe" said Mimi confused and took his hand and went behind a tree

"What did you want to talk to me about Joe?" asked Mimi

"Okay, but this might shock you" said Joe

"Just tell me" said Mimi

"Okay, I have a crush on you!" said Joe very quickly and he blushed

"WHAT??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi, and in a second Matt was right there

"WHAT HAPPENED?????" asked Matt worried

"Nothing Matt, Mimi just forget it" said Joe walking away

"WAIT JOE!" yelled Mimi and Joe stopped and came back

"What did he say?" asked Matt

"He told me that he has a crush on me" said Mimi

"YOU WHAT?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt completely shocked

"I didn't know Matt would get that mad!" thought Sora when she heard Matt yell and started to shake her head very slowly

"Matt calm down, I am sorry Joe, but I don't have the same feelings towards you" said Mimi sadly

"I understand" said Joe sadly walking away

"I truly am sorry Joe" said Mimi

"Thanks Mimi" said Joe and walked away

"Matt, don't get hysterical!" laughed Mimi and playfully hit him on the arm

"I know, but I thought that you would dump me for Joe" said Matt rubbing his arm

"Maybe I should" said Mimi laughing

"WHAT?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt really jealous

"Just joking" said Mimi but then she froze when she saw a dark light appear in front of them and Devimon stepping from the light

"DEVIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt and the whole Digimon gang came running to them

"Hello Mimi, I have come to get you for our royal ceremony of matrimony" said Devimon

"GET AWAY FROM HER DEVIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sora and she slapped him in the face

"Devimon, can you please get away from my friends?" asked Mimi sweetly

"Only when you become my bride will they ever be safe from me and my warriors" said Devimon

Mimi then thought about it quietly and breathed in and out

"I will accept your offer only if you will promise to keep my friends safe and stay away from them" said Mimi

"MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt so very loud and ran to Mimi and faced her

"Yes Matt, I am sorry, but I have to do this to save each and every one of you" said Mimi sadly

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt

"You heard her Majesty, she wants to marry me" stated Devimon

"You didn't get it did you?" asked Mimi chuckling

"What?" asked a confused Devimon

"I was just joking of course I don't want to marry you" laughed Mimi

"WHAT????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled both Devimon and Matt

"I am really not ready for marriage yet" said Mimi

"Now, since we have that over with…….GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Devimon

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi, and her crest glowed again and a sign of a thunderbolt was on another crest came on her around her neck

"What crest is that?" asked Tai

"The crest of power" said Mimi and then all of them gasped

"It is possible to have that many number of crests?" asked Joe

"Yes, because she is going to have seven other crests" stated Devimon

"What are the other names?" asked Mimi

"The crest of kindness, love, grace, beauty, intelligence, wisdom, and wealth" said Devimon

"But, Sora has the crest of love" said Mimi

"Yes, but you have a different kind of crest, you have a charm like love, that can make anyone like you" said Devimon

"And, there's a difference?" asked Izzy

"Yes" said Devimon

"I have already told you too much, bye Digidestines, and goodbye to you, my love, but, not for long" Devimon and pointed to Mimi

"Just stay away from her!" yelled Joe angrily

"Boy, he must really like her" whispered Tai to Sora

"You think?!" said Sora and slapped Tai on the head

"OW!" exclaimed Tai

"Ha-ha!" exclaimed Sora

"Well, those three aren't the only that like Mimi" said Tai quietly

"Huh?" asked Sora

"Nothing!" said Tai

"I know what you said, you said that their were more than just those three that like Mimi, who else likes Mimi?" asked Sora

"Fine, you caught me, Izzy likes her!" said Tai quickly

"Wow, I didn't know that Izzy likes her!" said Sora

"Yeah, he is too obsessed, I think he likes her more than he likes his laptop!" said Tai

"So, Tai, who do you like?" asked Sora

"This girl" said Tai blushing

"Who?" asked Sora

"You" said Tai really blushing hard

"Oh Tai!" said Sora and kissed him

"So, you like me too?" asked Tai in a hopeful voice

"Good, you actually got something right, you are so smart!" said Sora sarcastically

"Ha-ha-ha very funny!" said Tai and spun her around

"Awwww! They are so cute together!" said Mimi watching her best friend finally tell her crush how she felt about him

"Yeah I guess, but we're cuter!" said Matt and kissed her on the lips

"That I have to agree to!" laughed Mimi when they parted and kissed him again

"Okay, we have to plan on what we are going to do about Devimon, he won't stay away from Mimi, and he keeps popping up everywhere!" said Izzy jealous of his crush with Matt

"Wow Izzy, you must really like her!" said Tai out loud and covered his mouth

"TAI!!!!!!" yelled Izzy and punched him on the head

"Wait, Izzy likes Mimi?" asked Joe

"Yeah, I do" confessed Izzy

"My God, too many people have a crush on my future sister!" exclaimed T.K

"T.K!" exclaimed both Matt and Mimi who were blushing and they both started tickling him

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! A FUTURE MARRIED COUPLE IS ATTACKING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled T.K who was laughing really hard now

"T.K, please stop saying that" said Izzy who was really jealous now

"Why, are you jealous?" asked Kari with a devious grin on her face

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" said Izzy blushing

"Sure, I'll believe that for now" said Kari

"Boy, for a fourteen year old, you sure are devious" said Izzy

"Thank you very much" said Kari and she laughed

"You're welcome…I think" said Izzy

"I can't believe that you actually like being insulted" said T.K

"Well, its fun!" winked/smiled Kari and T.K blushed bright red

"Guys come here!" said Mimi to Matt, Tai, and Sora

"What?" asked all of them when they went behind a tree

"We have to match make both T.K and Kari!" said Mimi

"Yeah I know! They are so cute together!" said Sora

"Wait, T.K is my little brother, don't I have a say in this?" asked Matt

"Yeah, me too, Kari's my little sister, and as her big brother, it is my job to protect her!" said Tai showing off his muscles

"You can't show off what you never had Tai" said Mimi and everyone burst into laughter except Tai

"HEY!" said Tai

"Well, can we PLEASE match make them, oh protective big brothers of theirs?" asked Mimi

"How bout it Tai?" asked Matt

"I guess, but don't try anything fishy!" warned Tai

"Oh don't worry we will!" laughed Sora and her and Mimi got up and started running away giggling

"Thanks…wait…..HEY!!!!!!!!" yelled Tai and chased after them

"EXACTLY!" yelled Matt and he caught up to them

"Princesses, you're Princes have arrived…and captured you!" said Tai and he spun Sora

"Hey!" said Sora

All of a sudden, Mimi's clothes glowed and they changed, she wore a strapless pink dress that went to her knees, matching pink peep toe high heels, her hair down silky and wavy, and a BEAUTIFUL heart tiara on her head.

"Oh My God Mimi! You look beautiful!" said Joe seeing the whole thing

"Thanks Joe, but how did this happen?" asked Mimi

"Maybe your Royalty is finally starting to kick in" said Izzy and admiring her

"Maybe" said Joe also staring

"GUYS, STOP LOOKING AT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" yelled Matt and hit both Izzy and Joe on the heads and everyone started laughing

"I think someone has the caught the little green monster cold" laughed Sora

"Oh shut up Sora" said Matt who was blushing

"Mr. Tough Guy has now become Mr. Envy" said Tai in an announcer voice

"Yes and Mr. Psycho has now become Mr. Idiot" mocked Matt

"YEAH????!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tai

"THANKS FOR AGREEING!!!!!" yelled Matt and the two were about to get into a fist fight but their girlfriends stopped them before they did such violence

"My God, won't you two ever stop fighting?" asked Sora in an angry voice

"I totally agree with Sora, you two don't have to be such babies!" yelled Mimi and walked off inside the tent

"You two better stop fighting by the time we come back, or else…WE ARE OVER!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sora and followed Mimi

"We have to work together to get our girls back" said Matt

"Exactly, but how are we going to do that?" asked Tai

"You really are stupid aren't you? We have to pretend to get along to get them back" said Matt

"Oh…Wait!!...I am not stupid!" said Tai

"Just do it!" said Matt yelled

"Okay, okay! Don't have to go crazy on me!" said Tai with his hands up

_In the Tent with Mimi and Sora_

"I can't believe they actually fell for it!" whispered Mimi to Sora while giggling to Sora about their boyfriends' stupidity

"I know!" said Sora

"We might as well tell them!" said Mimi

"Yeah, let's go!" said Sora and took Mimi's wrist and pulled her outside but then let go and stood in shock at what her boyfriend and Mimi's boyfriend was doing, they were apologizing to each other; sincerely

"My God, is Matt Ishida actually apologizing to Tai?" asked Mimi with wide eyes

"Yeah, and the Great Taichi is saying sorry back?" asked Sora and then both realized what the two were trying to do and she exchanged a look with Mimi and they both started laughing

Everyone burst out into laughter and realized what Sora and Mimi had been planning, except the two "genius" boyfriends of theirs

"What's so funny?" asked Tai

"Tai, you see……THEY TRICKED US!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY WEREN'T MAD AT US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt

"Great, of all the boys in Japan, I pick the dumbest one to be my boyfriend!" said Sora

"Hmph!" huffed Tai with arms crossed

"Whatever, but I still love you!" said Sora and kissed him on the cheek

Tai then just blushed cherry tomato but then stopped blushing when he saw Devimon in front of them

"Hello again Digidestines" said Devimon appearing out of nowhere

* * *

Hope you liked it! 

This took me a LONG time to write, and I am sorry about the long delay!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

See you later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	3. Too Late, or is it?

Hope you like this one! (Sorry if I keep on saying that, it's just that I really don't know of anything else to say)

Now here's chapter 3! (Once again sorry for the repeat…besides the "3" part)

* * *

Chapter 3: Too Late, or is it?

"LEAVE DEVIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi ever so angrily

"Mimi, how could you say such a thing to your fiancé?" asked Devimon hurt by Mimi's choice of words against him, he knew that she was in love with Matt, but he just couldn't deal with her loving someone else but himself, especially if it was another Digidestine who was also trying to destroy him

"God help me! I am NOT your fiancé! I am sorry but you are going to have to deal with the fact that I love someone else!" yelled Mimi

"Who could you possibly love some one else rather than me?" asked Devimon

"MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi and then she blushed brick red

"I can not possibly deal with that, so I will have to teach you the hard way!" yelled Devimon and threw a powerful attack at Mimi

"Oh my God Mimi!!!!!! She saved me, and I will save her!!!!" thought Matt in his head and pushed Mimi and took the attack full on for Mimi

"MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi crying CRAZY HARD

"Matt, why did you do that??????????!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi as she held Matt who was lying on Mimi's lap and they were both on the floor

"There, he is finally dead, I knew that if I threw an attack at you, he would come to the rescue and save you, yet sacrifice himself in the making, and I am smart, am I not? Now we can finally be together my love!" yelled Devimon

"YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MAY HAVE HURT HIM, BUT YOU HAVE NOT YET KILLED THE ONLY MAN THAT I WILL EVER LOVE!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi trying to hold back her tears, and all of a sudden a bright light appeared and a picture of a book and a crest to go with it appeared on Mimi

"WISDOM!" yelled Joe

"I cannot wear this many crests!" said Mimi, and then all the crests joined into one crest

"I will do something for Matt!" thought Mimi, first, she sent Devimon to his kingdom, and light from the part of her crest that was supposed to be power shone on Matt's lifeless body as you could see all of Mimi's energy go straight to Matt's non-moving body and Mimi then fainted right there on the spot as she turned pale and felt weak by every ticking moment

Color began to return to Matt as you could feel the energy flow going directly into Matt's body, and Matt woke up, but, his face became pale once again once he saw Mimi

"MIMI!!!!!!!! What happened?" asked Matt about to cry

"Well, first you took a hit for her, and Devimon planned that, next, Mimi sent Devimon to wherever he came from, and last, Mimi sacrificed her own life and gave her energy to your lifeless body through the power of her power crest" said Izzy with tears on his face

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE ALL NEED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR ME AGAIN?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOTHING COMPARED TO YOU, I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD POSSIBLY LOVE ME SO MUCH TO SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIMI PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO JUST LET YOU GO JUST LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I BEG TO OPEN YOUR EYES AND AWAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt until he finally dropped to the ground on his knees crying his heart out in front of Mimi

"My God, what if she's really gone?" asked Tai

"MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt crying even harder

"IDIOT!" yelled everybody except Matt who was crying on the ground with Mimi in his lap

"Why in the world would you say that, you are so insensitive!" said Sora and then hit him on the head

"I just wondered if Mimi was really gone, what will become of Matt?" asked Tai in a whisper in Sora's ear

"I actually don't know, who knew that he loved her so very much that he would actually sacrifice his own life for Mimi's?" asked Sora also in a whisper

"Guys, I need to get her back!" said Matt who got up from the ground carrying Mimi, but he still had tears on his face

"Is that even possible?" asked Joe in a hoarse voice, it was from all the crying he did

"Maybe I can give half of my energy to her, so that we will both survive!" exclaimed Matt, who was desperate to find a way to let Mimi survive

"That may work, but, what if half of the energy is not enough to support your bodies? You might both die!" said Izzy

"Oh no! What if I give 75 of my energy? Do you think that it would be enough to save Mimi?" asked Matt

"Matt No! You will SURELY die if you do that!" said Izzy

"Well, do you think that we can find a way to give her some energy???" asked Matt

"Well let's brainstorm!" said Izzy

"Okay!" said everybody, but most of them had a hoarse voice from their crying, except Tai who refused to sob, he just had a few tears on his face

"How about we get power from the sunlight using her power crest to transport the energy from the sun into her body?" asked Joe

"Maybe, but it will most likely burn her to ashes" said Izzy

"Don't EVER mention that again to any one of us, especially me!" said Matt

"Okay, I surrender!" said Joe

"I got it!" said Izzy

"Well, what are you waiting for? TELL US!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt

"Fine, how about we use 25 of energy from each Joe, Sora, and Tai, so that it will give Mimi a total of 75 energy, which will make her be able to live!" exclaimed Izzy

"BRILLIANT!!!!!!!" yelled Matt

"So, will you guys do it?" asked Izzy

"Of course, Mimi is my BEST friend, I will do mostly anything for her!" said Sora

"YES! I will not be able to live with myself knowing that it was my fault that Mimi died!" said Joe

"Well, I guess, but do you think that we can rest later on?" asked Tai

"Absolutely" said Izzy

"Then count me in!" said Tai

"OH THANK YOU GUYS!" yelled Matt and picked Izzy (for saying the idea), Tai, Sora, and Joe all up and swung them around

"God Matt, you are so much like Hercules!" said Kari amazed that a human being could carry around 400 pounds all together

"Let's begin!" said Izzy

"Get her crest!" said Matt and Joe got her power crest and held it up to the trio, and you could've felt the energy surging through the air and into Mimi's body

When they were done, Mimi slowly opened her eyes and she felt being lifted up into the air by a VERY happy Matt

"Oh Mimi, I thought that it was too late to save you!" said Matt hugging her real tight

"Yeah, I thought you were a goner!" said Tai and Kari smacked him on the head

"Nice one Tai!" said Joe

"Whatever, talk to the hand!" said Tai in a girly voice and put his hand to Joe's face

"Maybe I will nice one, hand of Tai's!" said Joe

"Why thank you nice gentleman, it is a pleasure to meet you!" said Tai in a girly voice as his hand shook Joe's nose

"Tai, you're going to give him a nose bleed" said Kari

"Fine, I'll stop!" said Tai letting go

"Better" said Joe

"Hi guys!" said Mimi

"Thank God you're okay!" said Matt and kissed her on the lips

"I am so glad that you're alright!" said Sora when Matt and Mimi parted

"So am I!" said Mimi

"We are all!" said T.K

"By the way, where did you send Devimon?" asked Kari

"I really don't know" said Mimi

Then they all laughed, unaware of the war that was about to begin.

* * *

I actually finished this chapter in a day! 

That was unexpected!

Well, I hope you liked it!

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	4. The War Begins

Hope you like this one!

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Now here's chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: The War Begins

_At Devimon's Castle_

Devimon was preparing on trying to win Mimi's heart, but he did not want to do it alone.

"Master, why do you aim for a mere human, when you can have the best Digimon wives that money can buy?" asked Demidevimon, wondering why Devimon wants a human female to be his wife

"You see, she is the only heir, or should I say heiress, to the Kingdom of all the realms, the Perfect Kingdom, she has the power to control all the areas that she would want, and I also truly love her, it's just that human male wants her too, and evidently, she wants him as her mate, that is why I cannot let that be, so I am asking of your assistance in winning Mimi's heart, so that we both may be the most powerful royal couple of the whole universe and all the realms!" said Devimon with a dreamy face on

"Wow sir, I didn't know that you could feel that way, I am very sorry for asking!" said Demidevimon bowing

"It is alright for now, now go and bring me my Princess" demanded Devimon

"YES SIR!" yelled Demidevimon and disappeared

_With the Digimon Gang_

"Guys, how do you think we are going to protect Princess Pink here?" asked Tai

"Don't call me that!" said Mimi

"Okay, how are we going to protect Princess Mimi? Happy now?" asked Tai

"Very!" said Mimi

"Well, we can get our Digimon to watch her while we do other stuff" said Izzy

"I will also watch her!" said Matt

"Okay, we can get our Digimon _and _Matt to watch Mimi while we are planning on how to get Devimon" said Izzy

"Oh, you won't be needing to do that" said an evil voice and all of a sudden a group of ten Demidevimon appear

"Demidevimon!" said Mimi getting behind Matt for protection

"What do you want?" asked Matt

"We want your precious girlfriend, right now!" said one of the Demidevimon

"Well, you're not going to get her!" yelled Matt

"Well, watch me" said one of them and disappeared, and it showed up behind Mimi and grabbed her wrist and flew her into the air

"MIMI!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt and grabbed on to Mimi's ankle, his weight was too much for the small Digimon and Demidevimon let go of Mimi and they both landed on the ground on both of their two feet

"How did we get this graceful?" asked Matt

"I have no idea, wait, I think my power of grace is starting to come" said Mimi and crest with a picture of a sunflower came on her and it joined with the single crest and became one crest

"Wow, how many crests do you have so far?" asked Matt

"I think I have four" said Mimi but then she froze when she saw 4 Demidevimon headed for her

"Give her to us, Master wants her as his bride!" said one of them

"Palmon, digivolve to Togemon, and then digivolve to Lillymon!" said Mimi and Palmon did as what she was told and digivolved

"Flower Cannon!" yelled Lillymon as she attacked 5 of the Demidevimon

"Mimi!" yelled Lillymon as she saw her friend being picked up by 2 Demidevimon

"Let go of her!" yelled Sora as she punched one of them to the ground

"OW!" yelled the small Demidevimon and let go

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi as she was falling from the sky

"I got you!" said Matt as he caught his girlfriend

"Thanks Matt!" said Mimi and then kissed him on the cheek

"That was so adorable!" said Kari

"Put a sock in it Kari" said Tai

"Sora, I really don't know why you like him, he's a jerk!" said Kari

"Yeah I guess, but he's my jerk! Wait, that didn't sound right" said Sora blushing as she kissed Tai on the cheek

"Well, I guess that I have to do this" said Kari as she kissed T.K on the cheek and he blushed furiously

"AWWWW!!!!! Now that is an adorable couple!" said Mimi as she watched the shy duo

"KARI! How could you do such things without permission from you brother dear?" asked Tai pretending to have a hurt expression oh his face

"Well, I don't know about you Tai, but I'll allow those two" said Matt

"THANKS MATT!" yelled T.K as he ran to hug his brother

"Hey, Kari, what no hug?" asked Tai

"No permission, no hug" said Kari with her arms crossed

"Fine, you have my permission to date T.K, but I am warning you T.K, if you dare to hurt my sister, I will hunt you down with a pack of hyenas!" said Tai

"Same here, except, I don't know what I will do to Kari, wait, I know, I will give you a BIG lecture on hurting boys!" said Matt

"Good luck you two, you'll make a great couple!" said Mimi

"MIMI! How could you support this?"asked Tai

"Easy, they like each other, and they go PERFECT with each other, there you go" said Mimi with a smile on her face

"That's our Mimi!" said Matt smiling and pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her shoulder

"Wait! How do you know that I want all of this to happen so fast?" asked T.K

"YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!?????????????" yelled Mimi

"NO!!!!!!! OF COURSE I WANT TO BE HER BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!! I HAVE WAITED MY WHOLE LIFE TO BE HER BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!" yelled T.K and then blushed cherry red at his outburst

"Look Tai, everybody, including boys, are wearing blush now!" said Matt

"Yes, and I think your brother has chosen cherry red as his color, I think it's too deep for his complexion, don't you think Matt?" asked Tai

"Oh My God is it just me or have our boyfriends just become make-up experts?" asked Sora to her best friend

"YEAH, ISN'T IT GREAT??? Guys, am I a Princess Pink or a Maybe Magenta?" asked Mimi

"I think you're a Princess Pink, it is so you!" said Tai

"She was being sarcastic!" said Matt and smacked him on the head

"OWWW!! What's with the violence?" asked Tai rubbing his head

"Say something stupid again, and you'll get a whole lot more!" warned Matt

"Great, I have something to look forward to" said Tai said sarcastically

"You can count on that good buddy!" said Matt smiling

"Guys, I don't think this outfit is working for the running that we do!" said Mimi pointing to her dress and high heels and all of a sudden she wore a cute outfit, made up of a light pink short sleeve babydoll, dark denim skinny jeans, light pink classic tall Ugg boots, rose studs, a light pink heart ring, her hair in the same way still with the crown, and a crown bag with a cell phone and everything inside

"Now this is what I am talking about!" said Mimi admiring her new outfit

"Wow Mimi, you look great!" said Kari

"Thanks Kari!" said Mimi and she hugged Kari

"Yeah you look great….." said Izzy very close to drooling

"I agree…." said Joe looking dreamily

"You guys are stalkers!" laughed Matt and hit them on the heads

"OW!" yelled Joe and Izzy coming out of their dazes

"How do you change into different clothes Mimi?" asked Palmon

"I don't have any clue" said Mimi

"Wait, what's that?" asked T.K and he pointed to a picture of a rose on a crest that appeared on Mimi, and it joined with the single crest and became one single crest

"The crest of Beauty!" said Mimi

"That explains so much" said Izzy staring at her

"You know Izzy, you look at Mimi more than you look at your laptop" said Tai

"TAI!" said Izzy as he blushed and hit Tai on the head

"Too much violence, what a shame" said Tai shaking his head slowly

"Too much annoyance, what a shame" said Mimi shaking her head slowly

"Hey, you're mocking me!" said Tai

"Gee, you think?" asked Mimi sarcastically

"Rude" said Tai

"Thank you" said Mimi as she smiled

"Demidevimon! Hide behind Matt, Mimi!" said Sora

"Okay!" said Mimi and she hid behind Matt

"Get away from her, you ugly Digimon!" said Sora

"No!" was their simple reply and took Mimi into their clutches

"HELP ME!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi as she was lifted into the air by all of the Demidevimon

"MIMI!!!!!!!" yelled Matt and grabbed on to her, but their weight was not enough to make the Demidevimon let go

"Guys, grab on to them!" said Tai as he grabbed on to Matt's ankle, they dropped by an inch

"Right!" said Sora as she grabbed on to Tai's hand

"Good idea!" said Joe as he grabbed on to Sora's ankle, and all they went flying down

"Master will not be too happy about this, come on guys, let's go!" said one of the Demidevimon and all of them disappeared

"Mimi, are you alright?" asked Izzy

"Yeah, I think I am" said Mimi and she took out her cell phone

"Do you have service?' asked Joe

"Amazingly I do" said Mimi

"Cool" said Kari

"Guys, what are we going to do about Devimon and his minions?" asked T.K

"Yeah, what are we going to do? Devimon still wants me as his bride, and he won't stop trying" said Mimi

"Well, I guess that this is the beginning of war" said Matt and gave an intense look at his thought of letting Mimi in the open arms of Devimon, and he was going to do anything to prevent that from happening.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Thank you so much to MimiYamatoForever for telling me the names of Palmon/ Togemon/ Lillymon's attacks!

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	5. A New Rival

Hope you like it!

Thank you to ALL those who reviewed

Now here's chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Rival

_At Devimon's Castle_

"Hello Demidevimon, did you bring me Mimi?" asked Devimon

"Well….um…….you see…." started Demidevimon

"Did you or didn't you?" asked Devimon getting irritated

"No sir, you see the other Digidestines kept on protecting her, and well, we just couldn't take it" said Demidevimon

"Do you know what will happen since you have failed me?" asked Devimon

"Please sir, I beg you to give me one more chance!" said Demidevimon

"Your wish shall be granted, you have only one more chance to capture Mimi and bring her to me so that we may be wed, if you don't, you will be trapped in oblivion" said Devimon

"Thank you sir" said Demidevimon and then left

"I hope that fool of a minion of mine will actually get Mimi" thought Devimon and with that he also disappeared to watch the war

_With the Digimon Gang_

"Guys, my feet hurt" said Mimi

"Why don't you change your shoes?" asked Sora

"Good idea" said Mimi and then she pointed to her shoes and they became limited edition pink Converse sneakers (not the high-top ones)

"Oh My God! Those have never come out yet!" said Kari

"Well, my power gave me ADORABLE sneakers!" said Mimi

"You can just change your clothes any time you want?" asked Sora

"I guess, isn't it cool?" asked Mimi

"Definitely, can you change mine?" asked Kari

"Sure, what do you want to wear?" asked Mimi

"Whatever you want me to wear, you have the best fashion sense!" said Kari

"Thanks! Okay here I go" said Mimi and she pointed to Kari and Kari wore a Juicy Couture white tank top that said "Royal Couture", a cute jean miniskirt from Rocawear, Guess flip flops in purple, purple heart studs, and a silver metallic Marc Jacobs hand clutch

"This is so CUTE!" yelled Kari

"Kari, you were so right when you said that Mimi has the best fashion sense!" said Sora

"Thanks Sora!" said Mimi

"Can you do me next?" asked Sora

"Sure, what do you want?" asked Mimi

"Same with Kari, you decide, but nothing too fancy!" said Sora

"Alright" said Mimi and then she pointed to Sora and Sora wore a Gucci plain white shirt with the word "Rockstar" on it in gold, skinny jeans, Guess peep-toe black flats, regular diamond studs, and a gold metallic Prada mini handbag

"Wow Sora, you look great!" said Kari

"Thanks, you too!" said Sora

"My God Mimi, how can you afford all this?" asked Tai

"Remember, I am going to get the crest of Wealth" said Mimi and all of a sudden a crest with a cash symbol on it appeared on her and joined with the single crest and it became one single crest

"It's creepy how she's always right" said Tai

"Well, she has the crest of Wisdom" said Izzy

"Now it's creepy how **you're** always right" said Tai

"Oh be quiet Tai for once in your life" said Matt

"I have been quiet for once in my life" said Tai

"When?" asked Matt

Tai didn't talk for 30 seconds and then said "See, there you go, there was silence!"

"That doesn't count" said Matt

"Oh forget you" said Tai

"What's that?" asked Mimi and then she pointed to Devimon leading an army of Demidevimon

"Oh no, it's Devimon with an army!" said Matt and then he pulled Mimi behind him

"Wait, there's someone else coming behind me!" said Mimi and then pointed to Myotismon with another army of Demidevimon

"What does he want?" asked Joe

"I want her to become my wife" said Myotismon

"No, she will become my wife" said Devimon

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi

"Yes Princess?" asked Myotismon

"Why do YOU want me to become your wife?" asked Mimi

"Because we will be the rulers of the Digiworld, and I know of your powers and you must know of my love for you" said Myotismon and Mimi slapped her forehead

"Why does everyone love my girlfriend?" asked Matt

"Because she's perfect, now step aside Friendship" said Devimon

"Stay away from her!" yelled Matt

"SHE IS MINE!" yelled both Devimon and Myotismon

"God help me! LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Mimi and stood in front of the whole Digimon group

"Come here Sincerity" said Devimon

"No, come here Princess" said Myotismon

"I am NOT a dog!" yelled Mimi

"Of course you are not, you are the perfect ruler of the entire galaxy" said Myotismon and then Mimi released two energy balls and shot them at Devimon and Myotismon

"What did you do that for???!!!" said Devimon

"I do not belong to ANYONE but my own self!" said Mimi

"Yes you do, you belong to me" said Myotismon

"NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi and she let out a HUGE burst of light and Myotismon and Devimon disappeared

"Awesome Mimi, but you do know that they will come back" said Izzy

"I know, but at least we are safe for now" said Mimi panting

"Mimi, are you okay?" asked Matt

"Yeah, I am fine" said Mimi

"What do you think is the real reason why Myotismon wants me as his wife?" asked Mimi

"I don't know what it is, but I do know that Devimon has a new rival for your heart" said Tai

"Isn't it cool Mimi, five boys fighting over you, can you believe it?" asked Kari

"You're just saying that because you have ONE boyfriend, it is all too hard for boys literally wanting kill each other for my heart, not that Matt, Izzy, and Joe would want to kill each other for my heart, it's just that dealing with those two is VERY hard, and I thought that dealing with Devimon was hard!" said Mimi

"Sorry Mimi" said Kari

"It's not your fault" said Mimi

"By the way, I would kill either Izzy or Joe for your heart" said Matt with a smile on his face

"Very funny Matt" said Mimi and playfully hit him on the arm

"You can kill either one of them, but just don't kill me!" said Tai

"Whatever Tai" said Matt and all of them started laughing

* * *

Liked it?

Hope you did! I know that it is the worst piece that I have ever written.

Thanks to everyone who told me what's wrong!

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	6. The War Between Mimi and Devimon

Hi again!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Now here's chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: The War Between Mimi and Devimon

_At Devimon's Castle_

"WHO IN THE WORLD DOES THAT MYOTISMON THINK HE IS?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Devimon in his dark castle

"Sir, why are you so mad at Myotismon?" asked Demidevimon

"You have got to be kidding me" said Devimon with a sarcastic look on his face

"No sir….wait…….no never mind" said Demidevimon afraid what to say

"I don't think that Myotismon loves Mimi, I think that he just wants her power for his own, but I may be wrong" said Devimon

"Yes sir, do you want us to go try again to capture Mimi?" asked Demidevimon

"Yes, and I will accompany you" said Devimon

"Thank you sir!" said Demidevimon, and with that, they disappeared

_With the Digimon Gang_

"Guys, I think I will go take a nap, I am tired" said Mimi

"Alright, but I will watch you" said Matt

"No Matt, you go do what you have to do, I'll be safe" said Mimi

"Are you sure?" asked Matt

"Good God, she said go!" said Tai

"Oh be quiet Tai, okay, be careful" said Matt starting to walk away

"I will" said Mimi and then she went into the tent and took a nap

"Mimi, Mimi, wake up, Devimon is here with an army of Demidevimon, again!" said Palmon

"Huh? Oh, okay" said Mimi getting up and when she got out of the tent, she saw the whole Digimon gang with their Digimon getting ready for battle

"What's going on?" asked Mimi

"I have finally come to take you to paradise Princess" said Devimon

"Please just let me stay here!" said Mimi and hid behind them, but she was then surrounded by light and her tiara was now visible and she was lifted into the air

"You are finally returning to your Princess form, Sincerity" said Devimon

"Oh my God" said Sora staring at her best friend who was in a strapless pure white gown that had gold chains surrounding its waist, and gold high heels on

"This means that I really am a Princess" said Mimi and she then landed on the ground

"You look magnificent Princess, now come and we will reign happily in your kingdom" said Devimon offering his hand to her

"Let me be, I will do which I please to do, and I do not wish to reign with you, I wish to reign with someone else" said Princess Mimi

"Who else could you possibly wish?" asked Devimon

"You shall find out in time" said Mimi, and then she disappeared in a flash of white

"Where did she go?" asked Matt

"I would tell you if I knew" said Izzy

"Oh no" said Tai covering his ears

"Big time agreeing with you there big brother" said Kari and she covered her ears, and everyone shortly followed their examples

"MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt

"Okay, it's safe" said Sora and they removed their hands from their ears

"Where is she? Where did YOU send her? What did you do to her? ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt

"Good call there Sora" said Tai sarcastically

"I know" said Sora

"What's going on?" asked T.K pointing to Devimon and his army of Demidevimon disappearing

"T.K, you do not have to worry about that right now, just worry about you and your friends' safety, now GO!" said Mimi appearing from a light

"Mimi, we can't just let you die!" said Matt

"Yes you can, now go, and be safe!" said Mimi as Devimon reappeared and sent a dark energy ball towards her

"MIMI!!!!!!!!" yelled Sora trying to hold back tears

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt already having tears on his face

"Devimon, it is only you and me, do not harm my friends!" yelled Mimi as she dodged the dark energy ball and sent a bright energy ball at Devimon, and it hit him in the chest and he fell

"GUYS GO, WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi

"NO!!!!!!" yelled Tai, eyes starting to get teary

"JUST GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi, but she was taken down by one of Devimon's most powerful energy balls

"MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kari

"I will take my Princess now" said Devimon picking Mimi up and disappearing with her in his arms

"MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt as he was sobbing hard on his knees on the ground

"He has Mimi, we have to get her back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sora

"COME ON!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt ready to go

"Izzy, do you know where his castle is?" asked Joe

"It is right over there" said Izzy pointing to a gray castle

"HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt

"Okay!" said everyone and they ran towards Devimon's castle

_In Devimon's castle_

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Mimi waking up and seeing bright light from a nearby window

"You are in my castle, and you will soon be my Queen" said Devimon

"As if, bye bye!" said Mimi and she disappeared in a flash of light

"How can she escape so very quickly?" thought Devimon as he stared in the spot where Mimi was just a few seconds ago

"GET HER!!!!!!!" yelled Devimon and both he and his army of Demidevimon disappeared

_With the Digimon Gang_

"Come on already!" said Matt

"Wait, what's that?" asked Izzy pointing to a light

"It's Mimi!" said Matt running up to Mimi and picking her up, and spinning her around

"How did you escape?" asked Tai

"Tai, it only takes people unlike you who have brains to actually make a plan that I just did, I just used my power, and I disappeared" said Mimi putting her fist on Tai's head

"Oh whatever Mimi" said Tai

"Right back at you" said Mimi

"Mimi, don't you have to get out of your dress already?" asked Joe

"Huh? Oh yeah!" said Mimi and she changed into a L.A.M.B plain black skirt, Marc Jacobs pink tank top, matching flip flops, gold hoop earrings, and a Juicy Couture Crystal Pink handbag

"Cute outfit choice Mimi" said Sora

"Thanks" said Mimi

"Are you okay Mimi? You and Devimon had something similar to a war back then" said Izzy

"Yeah I am fine, but Devimon still wanted me to be his wife!" said Mimi

"Are you serious? After all that?" asked Kari

"Exactly what I thought" said Mimi and her mouth hung open when she saw Devimon with an even bigger army heading their way

"Oh no" said Tai

"Oh yes" said Devimon heading towards Tai with a dark energy ball in his hands

* * *

Liked it?

Don't blame me if this is bad, I wrote it in thirty minutes, and I am being honest!

Thanks to the reviewers!

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630


	7. Steak and Conversations

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Well, I update too very much don't you think?

I need a vacation from writing!

Sorry, but this is the last chapter before my week long vacation from writing!

Don't worry, this story is not over……..yet!

I hope you like this one!

Now here's chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7: Steak and Conversations

_With the Digimon Gang_

"Tai watch out!" said Sora as she pulled him away just in time to dodge the dark energy ball

"Thanks Sora!" said Tai

"That is what girlfriends are for" said Sora

"Thanks girlfriend!" said Tai

"Guys, sorry to disturb the lovey dovey moment, but there is a war going on!" said Joe

"Right, sorry!" said the couple in unison

"Watch out on your left Matt!" said Mimi

"Huh? Oh thanks!" said Matt dodging a speeding Demidevimon

"No problem! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi as she was picked up by two Demidevimon

"Mimi!" yelled Izzy

"Don't you think you creatures are too close for comfort?" asked Mimi

"No, we are just doing what Master says" said one of the Demidevimon

"Tell your Master that I need a talk with him!" said Mimi

"OKAY!!!!" yelled the Demidevimon and they disappeared with Mimi in their hands

"MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt when he stared at the spot where Mimi last was

"We have to hurry up! Who knows what they are doing to her?" asked Kari

"She is SO right!" said T.K

"Definitely, hurry up!" said Izzy

_At Devimon's castle_

"Finally, you have brought me my Princess" said Devimon

"I asked to be brought here, but only to discuss this marriage!" said Mimi jumping from the grasp of the two Demidevimon

"You have finally come to the choice to marry me?" asked Devimon in a hopeful voice

"No, I have come to ask you to stop this juvenile war of yours!" said Mimi

"Then if that is what you want, you shall NOT have it! You will become my wife if you like it or not!" said Devimon

"You can not possibly do this!" said Mimi

"And why not?" asked Devimon

"Because, you are forgetting that I can destroy you when ever I want!" said Mimi

"Why would you do that to innocent little me?" asked Devimon innocently

"You have destroyed the lives of countless number of Digimon! You have tried to kill my friends, and you have tried to force me into a marriage that I cannot and will not accept!" said Mimi

"You will accept this marriage no matter what the consequences!" said Devimon

"NO!!!!!!!!" yelled Mimi and a blast of light was shot at Devimon

"Good bye Devimon, do not try to capture me again!" said Mimi and she disappeared

"I will not be able to keep that wish of yours dear Princess, for I love you too very much to just let you go so easily" thought Devimon and then he fainted

_With the Digimon Gang_

"Guys!" said Mimi as she reappeared in front of her beloved friends

"Oh my God Mimi! You're okay, I am so happy!!!!!!!" yelled Kari as she hugged Mimi

"I totally agree with Kari" said Joe as he hugged Mimi as well

"So do I!" said Izzy as he also jumped into the hug

"Me two!" said Sora as she tried to hug her best friend

"Definitely me three!" yelled Tai as he tried to hug Mimi and landed on Sora

"Tai get off of me!" said Sora

"Sorry Sora!" said Tai as he got off of his girlfriend

"Thank you" said Sora

"Well, Matt, have you not anything to say to your beloved girlfriend?" asked Kari

"Of course I have something to say to her, but you best friends of hers kept on blocking my way" said Matt

"If that's all that's stopping you (steps out of the way and pulls everyone back), come on in!" said Kari

"HEY!!!!!" yelled Tai

"What in the Digiworld do you want?" asked Kari obviously already annoyed

"Nothing" said Tai

"I thought so" said Kari smiling proudly

"Yippee do da" said Tai jumping up and down like a rabbit

"No you silly, Yippee do da is supposed to be like a horse" said Kari

"Oh whatever, forget I said or did anything" grumbled Tai

"I am so hungry!" said Tai

"God Tai and I thought you said that I complain" said Mimi

"But……but……I AM SO HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tai

"Fine, I'll give you some food" said Mimi and a T-bone steak on a plate appeared in Tai's hands

"OHHHHHHHH, YOU GOT ME YUMMY FOOD FROM A PIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tai and started digging in

"No, you idiot, steaks come from cows" said Sora smacking her boyfriend on the head

"Hey, do not make me drop my yummy, delicious, tasty, did I say yummy?" said Tai drooling and went into the food and pigged out more

"God help me" said Mimi and she made the food disappear

"HEY, I WAS NOT DONE YET!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tai

"Well you are now!" said Mimi

"Can't I have anything for dessert?" asked Tai with puppy dog eyes

"Fine, what do you want?" asked Mimi

From that moment when Tai stared at her, she regretted asking that question.

"I WANT STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM, BANANA SPLIT, CHOCOLATE BARS, TWENTY OF THEM, 10 PACKS OF COCA-COLA, CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM, VANILLA ICE CREAM, COFFEE ICE CREAM, 25 FRAPPICINOS, MOCHA FLAVOR, AND…….a little cherry on top please!" yelled Tai and every one just stared at him wide-eyed

"What, I LOVE FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tai

"I will not give you all that, just ask for ONE thing!" said Mimi

"Fine, I'll have the Banana Split!" said Tai jumping up and down like a rabbit

"Here you go, you little bunny" said Mimi and she pointed to Tai and in a moment there was a Banana Split in Tai's hands

"Thank you Queen Pink" said Tai and he took a seat at a tree stump

"What did Devimon do to you?" asked Matt

"Let's just say that we discussed the consequences of what will happen if he continues this foolish war of his" said Mimi smiling that devious smile of hers

"Wait, the fact that you can destroy him where or whenever you want?" asked T.K

"Yup" said Mimi still smiling, yet this smile was somewhat nicer

"Awesome!" said Sora giving her best friend a high five

"I know!" said Mimi and then her cell phone went off

"I wonder who it is" said Mimi and then she opened

"Hello? Oh hi Thomas!" said Mimi happily

"Hey Mimi, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Saturday?" asked Thomas on the other line

"Oh, sorry Thomas I can't go out on Saturday, I am kind of busy" said Mimi

"What???!!!" squeaked Matt

"SHHH!!!!" said Tai putting his hand on his best friend's mouth

"Well, how about Sunday?" asked Thomas still desperate to get a date with her

"Sorry, but I have to go to Church" said Mimi

"Oh well, that's okay, I understand, well, how about another time then?" asked Thomas

"Actually, that may not be possible, I have a boyfriend" said Mimi and Matt smiled proudly and bit Tai's hand

"OWW!!!" squeaked Tai

"Ha!" said Matt

"Do I know him?" asked Thomas

"I think you do, he goes to our school" said Mimi

"What's his name?" asked Thomas

"His name is Matt Ishida" said Mimi

"MATT ISHIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????????????????????????????" yelled Thomas obviously shocked

"What is wrong with that?" asked Mimi innocently

"He is the most popular guy in school, and of course you are the most popular girl in school, every guy wants to date you including me, so what do you say, dump him for me?" asked Thomas hopefully

"Sorry Thomas, but my answer is a no" said Mimi and then she hung up

"That was Thomas?" asked Sora

"Yeah" said Mimi

"He was asking you to go out with him?" asked Kari

"Yeah" said Mimi

"Why in the world did you say no????!!!! He is one of the hottest guys in school!!!!!!!" yelled Sora smiling dreamily

"Sora, don't forget that you are going out with one of the most popular guys in school too!" said Mimi

"Oh sorry, it's just that Thomas' golden brown hair flows when he runs, and……!" said Sora blushing when she realized that she was daydreaming about Thomas

"You know Meems, he is obsessed with you, he is as obsessed with you as is Jun with Matt!" said Tai

"He is obsessed with me?" asked Mimi

"Yeah and so are the 1,000 other guys at Odaiba High!" said Tai

"Who else likes me?" asked Mimi smirking for a challenge

"Likes? More like love, Henry, Jordan, Sam, Derek, Will, Peter, Max…." said Tai but he got cut off by Mimi

"Wait, how do you know all this?" asked Mimi

"They tell me, they are all on my soccer team!" said Tai

"Oh God" said Mimi and she slapped her forehead

"Princess, you should not be ashamed of so many boys liking you, for I myself am very fond of you" said Devimon appearing in front of them

"When is this ever going to stop?" asked Mimi

"This war would only stop when you accept my marriage, or I will kill all your friends and loved ones" said Devimon

"That is so weak, threatening the one you love just to marry you, you suck at this whole dating thing don't you?" asked Tai

"BAKA!" yelled everyone

"Forget you people!" said Tai

"You seriously need to stop that" said Kari

"Alright" said Tai blushing

"Devimon, in order to protect my friends, I will have to be engaged to you right?" asked Mimi

"Meems, you aren't actually considering that offer right?" asked Matt with wide eyes

"Yes Mimi, you are right" said Devimon completely ignoring Matt

"Will you please think of something less painful, like taking my new wardrobe away?" asked Mimi

"No, it is either marriage to me or the death of your loved ones" said Devimon

"I choose or!" said Mimi and with a snap of her fingers, he disappeared with his army

"Where did you send them?" asked Izzy

"To their palace, and I have steel bars everywhere, and electric ones too, they won't be able to escape from the wrath of Princess Mimi!" said Mimi smiling proudly

"But he will get out some way, and when he gets out, he'll be out for the sake of you" said Joe

"I know, but at least we will be able to think of a plan for now, while he is in palace jail" said Mimi whose smile disappeared

"So, are there any guards that are guarding them?" asked T.K

"Yup, I think about 50 dozen of them" said Mimi whose smile returned to her face

"And can they actually hold all of them?" asked Kari

"Well, they are the strongest Digimon known to the whole Digimon world!" said Mimi

"Awesome!" said Kari giving a high five to one of her best friends

"I know!" said Mimi giving one high five back

"Guys sorry to break this little high five fest, but we need to think of a plan to get Devimon, while he is still in luxury jail" said T.K

"Thanks for breaking the moment boyfriend" said Kari

"It's just part of my job description girlfriend" said T.K smiling and put an arm around her waist (got that part from W.I.T.C.H!)

"That is so--…." started Sora and then she stopped when she saw the death glare from Tai

"Sorry about that" said Sora

"Sure you are" said Tai

"Whatever" said Sora as she rolled her eyes

"BACK TO THE PLAN PLEASE!" yelled T.K

"For a quiet guy you sure have one heck of a voice" said Kari

"Fine, can we please get back to the plan?" asked T.K sweetly with an innocent smile on his face

"Stop it T.K, we all know that you are no angel" said Matt patting his brother on the back

"Thanks……HEY!!!!!!!" yelled T.K

"Well, we all know it is true, I mean I am your own brother, don't you think that I would know?" said Matt

"Well, you do have a tendency to not know things" said T.K

"HEY!" yelled Matt as he blushed

"Good one" said Sora giggling

"I have to agree" said Tai laughing

"You are my best friend, you have to stand up for me!" said Matt pretending to look hurt

"But, even I thought that it was funny" said Mimi giggling hard

"You are my girlfriend, you are supposed to defend me too" said Matt

"Yeah, but T.K is your brother, yet he made the funny remark about your lack of knowledge" said Mimi still giggling

"That is true" said Matt shaking his head slowly for dramatic effect

"Look who is being the drama queen now!" said Tai doing a happy dance

"Tai, it is supposed to be drama KING!" said Mimi slapping him on the head

"What is with the violence in this place???" yelled Tai to the sky

"Is it just me, or has Tai gone mental?" asked Sora

"Tai has gone mental" said everyone

"I resent that!" said Tai crossing his arms

"I bet you don't even know what resent means" said Izzy

"Ummm….it means to have a pig?" asked Tai

Everyone sweat dropped and shook their heads slowly.

"No you baka, it means to express annoyance, kind of like what we are doing to you!" said Izzy

"What, this may be hard to believe, but I am not the smartest guy in the world!" said Tai

"NO!" yelled everyone sarcastically and put on fake surprise faces

"It is true!" said Tai

"We were being sarcastic!" said Matt

"Okay, enough fooling around and let us get back to the plan!" said Joe

"Fine smart guy!" said Sora

"How about Mimi lets Devimon and his army out, and we digivolve our Digimon and we fight him, until he is buried alive!" said Tai

"That is actually a good plan Tai, I didn't know that you could be so smart!" said Mimi

"Thanks….I guess" said Tai

"No problem!" said Mimi and she took her cell phone out

"What are you doing?" asked Kari

"I am going to call the guards to set them free" said Mimi

"You mean that they have phones here in the digital world?" asked Izzy

"Yeah, and I thought you knew everything Izzy!" said Mimi

"Hey, eve geniuses do not know everything!" said Izzy blushing

"Awwww that is so cute how Izzy is blushing at how his crush is talking to him!" said Beomon

"Great, we have a mini Sora!" said Tai

"I am her Digimon Tai!" said Beomon

"Whatever!" said Tai crossing his arms

"Do not be such a cry baby Tai" said Sora hugging her boyfriend

"Geez Sora, I have no idea of what you see in him" said Beomon

"Me either" said Sora

"I thought that you liked me!" said Tai pouting

"I still do" said Sora

"Now that is cute!" said Beomon

"I guess, but don't me and T.K make the cuter couple?" asked Kari as she posed with T.K

"Yeah!" said Gatomon

"No, Mimi and Matt make the cuter couple!" said Palmon and Izzy and Joe became red faced at the mention of their crush with another guy

"I agree!" said Gabumon

"No no no, Sora and Tai make the cuter couple!" said Agumon

"I agree with Agumon!" said Beomon

"Well, I agree with Gatomon!" said Patamon

"Guys, this is not the time to talk about who is the cuter couple, even though me and Matt look perfect together!" said Mimi giggling

"I agree with Mimi!" said Matt wrapping his arm around her shoulder

"Let's stop for now!" said Joe

"Why Joe, getting jealous?" asked Sora

"No!" said Joe blushing

"Fine" said Sora

"Well, are Devimon and his army coming?" asked Tai

"Yeah, they are on their way" said Mimi

"There they are" said T.K

"Yes, we are here" said Devimon standing in front of his army, waiting for a chance to win Mimi's heart.

* * *

That took me forever to write!

This week was busy!

Well, I am going to start my vacation from writing, so I won't be able to update soon! (Packs bags)

Sorry about that, but my fingers hurt!

See you when my vacation from writing is over!

PrincessSerenity2630


	8. Another Phone Call

I HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!!

I actually never left….but I needed to stop writing because my fingers were getting sore!

Okay…on with the story!

First a word from our stars!

Mimi- Devimon get away from me! (Walks away from Devimon)

Devimon- Mimi, stop ignoring me my dear!

Mimi- Stop calling me that!

Devimon- Why?

Matt- For God's sake! SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!

Devimon- What is that supposed to mean???????

Matt- STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!! (Runs to Devimon and starts beating him up)

Mimi- While those two fight over me, I will do a disclaimer!

Me- Gee, thanks Mimi!

Mimi- No problem, okay, PrincessSerenity2630 does not own Digimon, even though she wants to, because she would do a really good job at it, I mean me with Matt is pure brilliance!

Me- Thanks Mimi, now here is chapter 8!

Chapter 7: Another Phone Call

_With the Digimon Gang_

"Oh no" said Mimi

"Oh yes my darling" said Devimon with a smirk on his face

"You have to stop calling her that, what are you, Shakespeare?" asked Joe

"I have read a few of his sonnets" said Devimon and everybody sweat dropped

"Whatever" said Mimi and with a snap of her fingers, Devimon and his army disappeared

"Why did you do that?" asked Tai

"My phone was vibrating" said Mimi and picked up her phone

"Hello?" asked a guy on the other line of the phone

"Oh God, please do not tell me this is another date request?" asked Matt

"I think it is" said Sora

"Hello?" asked Mimi

"Oh hi Mimi!" said the guy on the other line of the phone

"Hi Max!" said Mimi happily

"Not again!" squeaked Matt

"SHHHH!!!!!" said T.K and he covered his brother's mouth

"So, Mimi, I was wondering if you would like to go out on Saturday" said Max

"Sorry, but, I don't think that I am free on Saturday" said Mimi

"How about Sunday?" asked Max

"Church" said Mimi

"Monday?" asked Max

"Hanging with Sora" said Mimi winking to Sora and Sora nodded

"Tuesday?" asked Max

"Hanging with Kari" said Mimi and Kari nodded

"Wednesday?" asked Max

"Going shopping" said Mimi

"Thursday?" asked Max

"Piano lessons" said Mimi

"Friday?" asked Max

"Singing lessons" said Mimi

"Why? Your voice is perfect how it is" said Max

"Awwww that is sweet, but I think it needs to be better" said Mimi

"Well it does not, well how about next Saturday?" asked Max

"Dance class" said Mimi

"Sunday?" asked Max

"I have a date, I am a very busy girl, but I also have a boyfriend" said Mimi and Matt once again smiled

"SINCE WHEN??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Max

"Ummm………….since 2 weeks ago" said Mimi

"What is his name?" asked Max

"Matt Ishida" said Mimi

"MATT ISHIDA????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Max

"Yeah" said Mimi

"Why does every girl like him?????????!!!!!!!!" yelled Max

Matt took the phone out of Mimi's hands.

"SHE LIKES ME BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt and he hung up and everybody stood wide eyed at him and Mimi gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks Matt" said Mimi

"You're welcome, and here is your phone" said Matt and he handed the pink diamond studded Sidekick to Mimi

"Thanks" said Mimi and it started to vibrate…..again

"Oh God" said Matt

"Sorry, I will just let it go to voicemail" said Mimi

"Oh, Shhhh, it is on voicemail!" said Izzy

"Hey, Mimi, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Saturday and we will go see a movie?" asked the guy on the voicemail

"Oh, it is Henry!" said Mimi

"Are you really going to answer that?" asked Kari

"No, I will just let him down hard" said Mimi

"That's my girl" said Matt and kissed Mimi on the forehead

And Izzy and Joe were steaming….

"Awwww, isn't it cute? Those two getting mad at the romance of Mimi and Matt! It is a definite MIMATO moment!" said Sora

"Mimato?" asked Mimi

"Yeah, it is your couple name!" said Sora

"Nice name, but I am so mad!" said Mimi

"Why are you mad?" asked Sora

"I am mad because I did not think of Mimato first!" said Mimi

"That is okay, even though you didn't think about it, I will give you the credit" said Sora

"Thanks Sora" said Mimi hugging her best friend

"What Meems, no hug?" asked Tai

"Fine, but only one" said Mimi and she gave Tai a hug

"What, no hug for your beloved?" asked Matt with extending arms

"Oh God, never have I known that boys complain this much!" said Mimi as she gave a hug to her "beloved"

"I heard that lone wolves usually end up with the bubbly girls" said Sora and everyone turned to Mimi and Matt

"WHAT?????????!!!!!!!!!" yelled the duo in unison

"You two make the perfect couple" said Kari and Joe and Izzy fumed and walked away

"Yeah, Matt, your blonde hair compliments Mimi's honey brown hair, and Mimi's eyes compliments your aqua ones" said T.K

"Gosh little brother, you sure know your way with women" said Matt and ruffled his T.K's hair

"I know, I think that is how I fell for him!" said Kari and kissed T.K on the cheek

"Thank God Davis is not here, if he was, T.K, you would be in the lake probably drowning" said Tai

"And, I heard that the athletic guys end up with the athletic girls" said Mimi and everyone turned to Sora and Tai

"Presenting the soccer duo!" said Matt

"Presenting…….I don't really have a name for you guys because you Matt have a lone wolf personality, while you Mimi have a bubbly cheerleading personality!" said Tai

"Yippee for me!" said Mimi

"Sora, how do you think Tai will look in a cheerleading uniform?" asked Mimi

"Oh, I think the pink would definitely compliment his brown puffy hair" said Sora

"Pink it is" said Mimi and she changed Tai's clothes to a pink midriff sleeveless shirt, matching folded short skirt, pink sneakers with hearts on them, socks with pink hearts on them, and his hair up in pigtails held by two pink ponytails, and he held two pink pom poms

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tai

"Oh…..the guys on the soccer team would love to see this!" said Mimi and she took out her camera and started taking pictures

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tai frowning and looking down at his cheerleading uniform

"Cheer or else you remain this way until we get back to the real world!" said Mimi

"Fine, go Mimi, you're the best, you're better than all the rest, you're going to win this fight tonight, so let's go fight!" said Tai shaking his pom poms from side to side

"Not good enough" said Mimi and all of them except Tai laughed while Tai thought of a complimenting cheer to do

Her phone vibrated once again, but little did Mimi know that it was someone else that didn't want a date…..

Mimi- That was genius!!!

Matt- I totally agree!!!

Zoe- Hey guys! appearing out of no where

Koji- What she said! Also appearing out of no where hand in hand with Zoe

Mimi- Hi! You guys are a couple now?

Zoe- Yeah blushes

Matt- Don't be shy!

Koji- I never expected the great Matt Ishida to fall in love with Mimi Tachikawa!

Zoe- I never expected the perfect Mimi Tachikawa to fall in love with Matt Ishida!

Mimi- Well, I never expected the blond Zoe to fall in love with lone wolf Kouji!

Matt- And I never expected cool Kouji to fall in love with bubbly Zoe!

Mimi and Matt- Well, if we're in love, what can we do?

Mimi- Except I have to keep running away from that darn Devimon!

Zoe and Koji- Let's face it, bubbly girls fall for lone wolves, while it is also vice versa

Matt- So true!

Mimi- That is so cute how you two said it at the same time!

Me- Sorry to disturb this little happy couple fest, but I have to somehow finish this chapter!

Zoe- Oh sorry!

Me- It is okay, just say good bye and I will be on my way!

Everyone- BYE!!!

See you guys later and Happy Valentine's Day!

PrincessSerenity2630


End file.
